


Recompensa

by Myara



Series: Hunter x Hunter October 2020 Prompts [5]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Choking, F/M, Kinktober 2020, breath play
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myara/pseuds/Myara
Summary: Continuação de Sorte. Quando Machi se sente melhor, ela decide aproveitar o ar noturno da Cidade Meteoro, tirando o ar dele.
Relationships: Hisoka/Machi (Hunter X Hunter)
Series: Hunter x Hunter October 2020 Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976980
Kudos: 5





	Recompensa

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt do Dia 4: Chocking (Kinktober 2020)
> 
> Demorei um pouco para postar nessa plataforma.
> 
> Nada me pertence, somente a criação da fic.

Ela estava sentada ao lado dele sobre o teto do furgão. A brisa noturna da Cidade Meteoro, carregando um cheiro pútrido e úmido, movia delicadamente seus cabelos soltos e seu uwagi folgado e dilacerado, que cobria somente parcialmente sua nudez. Os pontos faziam-na parecer uma boneca de retalhos, mas já estava bem o suficiente para insistir em subir ali. Afirmou estar enjoada do cheiro de iodofórmio e optou pelo cheiro de lixo.

Mas aquele era o lar dela, um lugar que, como ele presenciava, a deixava à vontade.

Hisoka recostou-se sobre o veículo inutilizado e passou a observar o céu aberto com suas infinitas estrelas, muito mais do que poderiam ser avistadas em qualquer cidade moderna. Não havia muito o que pensar ou o que falar enquanto ela estivesse calada. Iriam somente esperar o amanhecer para irem embora, tomarem direções diferentes até a Genei Ryodan chamá-la para uma nova missão em que considerassem a presença dele útil.

E ele só aceitava missões que envolvessem ela ou Chrollo.

Por vários minutos, talvez horas, permaneceram em silêncio daquela maneira até que, inesperadamente, Machi virou-se para ele, sentando-se sobre seu quadril. 

“Oh...” ele esboçou alguma fala, mas ela tapou sua boca na hora, exigindo que o silêncio continuasse. 

Em parte ela tinha razão, Hisoka sabia. Dependendo do que falasse, ele poderia arruinar o ímpeto do que ela estava fazendo, e o que ela estava fazendo era desnudar o seu peito e senti-lo em suas mãos. 

Deitou-se sobre ele e deslizou a língua para dentro de sua boca, de forma direta e assertiva, e permitiu que ele correspondesse o beijo à altura. Mas quando ele tentou tocá-la com as mãos, afastou-o imediatamente, prendendo-as acima da cabeça e atando-as com suas linhas de nen enquanto mordia seus lábios.

Hisoka não tinha o que protestar. Sentia o desejo que emanava dela, a forma como umedecia sua calça, e aquilo era o suficiente para sorrir quando ela apertou seu pescoço com uma das mãos. Com a outra, abriu caminho desajeitadamente para dentro de sua roupa, mas encaixou-o dentro de si mesma com facilidade.

Ele sentia a respiração pesada dela junto à dele difícil, e a cada gemido, Machi apertava seu pescoço com ainda mais força. 

Aquilo não o fez parar de gemer, pelo contrário, sentir a garganta sendo esmagada daquela forma pela mão nua dela, controlando quanto ar que ele poderia respirar, era mais extasiante do que ela deslizando sobre seu membro, em si. Era a junção do prazer carnal com a agonia de estar sufocando sob a vontade dela que o enlouquecia.

Machi tinha-o em suas mãos quando queria.

Ela enfiou os dedos em sua boca, bloqueando ainda mais a passagem do ar enquanto olhava intensamente em seus olhos. Talvez estivesse atenta às suas reações. Talvez estivesse pensando em como odiava ele, e odiava ainda mais desejá-lo. Ou, talvez, não pensasse em nada além do prazer que sentia em dominá-lo e usá-lo para a própria satisfação, o que era recíproco.

Quando chegou ao ápice, apertou-o impiedosamente enquanto espasmava sobre ele. Hisoka já controlava o instinto de sobrevivência que o fazia, em parte, querer jogá-la para longe. Estava perto da inconsciência, mas antes que ela relaxasse as mãos, ele as enlaçou com as suas amarradas, de forma determinada, obrigando-a a manter-se ali até que ele pudesse atingir o limiar extasiante. 

Foi o orgasmo mais silencioso que ele teve com ela, mas também o mais intenso.

Por fim, ela deitou-se ao seu lado e os dois resfolegaram em silêncio sob as estrelas.

Depois de um tempo daquela forma, tão inesperadamente quanto iniciou o ato, ela sentou-se e olhou para ele, avaliando as marcas que havia deixado em seu pescoço. Hisoka podia jurar ter visto um sorriso mínimo em seus lábios, mas tudo que Machi fez foi saltar do furgão, dizendo: “Considere isso seu pagamento pelos pontos malfeitos”.

“Hmm… isso quer dizer que posso pagar os seus serviços da mesma maneira?” Ele retrucou, malicioso.

“Nem em sonho!” 

A porta do furgão abaixo se fechou abruptamente, e Hisoka ficou a sorrir perante o céu noturno.


End file.
